


Notice

by Laddinger



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laddinger/pseuds/Laddinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Randy’s lower lip slid forward in a frustrated pout, brow furrowed. “Those animals should be allowed to run free, not be used as furniture… Did I tell you he wanted to /collar/ me?” he shuddered at the memory of the incident, face pinching up in disgust. “He’s such a sick freak…”</p>
<p>"Mm…" was muttered noncommittally, a delicate hand coming up to settle in Randy’s hair. "I don’t know Cunning-nm-ham. I think it’d be pretty- huff- sweet to use it on someone…""</p>
<p>Prompt: RC9GN/Weinerham/Some sort of hypnotism or mind control/NSFW <3!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

"I can’t believe that Booray guy did that to those poor animals…"

"Uh-… Uhuh…" if Howard’s reply was a little breathy, Randy didn’t seem to notice it, head propped up in his keft hand as he laid on his side beside his brucest biffer.

"Don’t get me wrong, Big H, it was totally wonk how he tried to /eat/ you too- But like… Using all that- that mind stuff on ‘em-"

"Hip- n-… H-hypnosis…"

"Right! Hypnosis! It’s just wrong, you know?"

Randy’s lower lip slid forward in a frustrated pout, brow furrowed. “Those animals should be allowed to run free, not be used as furniture… Did I tell you he wanted to /collar/ me?” he shuddered at the memory of the incident, face pinching up in disgust. “He’s such a sick freak…”

"Mm…" was muttered noncommittally, a delicate hand coming up to settle in Randy’s hair. "I don’t know Cunning-nm-ham. I think it’d be pretty- huff- sweet to use it on someone…"

"/Howard/!" the Norrisville Ninja exclaimed, pushing himself up by his elbow, eyes wide in a scandalized expression. "That’s /so/ not bruce!"

Narrowed, glowing eyes met heavy lidded ones, one of Howard’s eyebrows raising in a silent challenge.

"So, you’re telling me you wouldn’t- uhn…" his eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he opened them again, pupils already blown out. "Use it on- on one of the teachers or Bash or something? C-come on, Cunningham…"

The stick figure’s frown deepened as he thought this over, of what he could make people do…

"…UGH! Okay, okay yeah you’re right!" he exclaimed dramatically, collapsing on his front, head coming to land on Howard’s thigh, earning a grunt from his companion. "Would be pretty bruce…"

"Of course I’m right," Howard huffed, teeth beginning to set into a grit, hand tightening into Randy’s hair. "I always am C-un-ningham-! Uhn- god-"

"Okay you’re not /always/ right." Randy scoffed, rolling his eyes ceiling ward. Huh. His right arm was starting to hurt… "Dude, my arm is cramping…"

"D-don’t worry about it…" Howard mumbled, tugging at the gravity defying hair that was Randy’s do’. "Just- uhn… Haa, ffff-…"

Turning his cheek, Randy got into a better position to look up at Howard’s face, strained and tight, eyes shuttered closed, face flushed pink with exertion or something similar.

"Hey, you’re lookin’ a little…"

"Sh-shut up- Cunningham… Cunningham… Ah-ha…" his rotund body curled forward, and Randy had to pull his head down so that he wouldn’t get crushed. "I’m- Hhh-!!" he bites down hard on his lip, so hard that Randy thinks he might make himself bleed, hips bucking.

Randy wonders why his hand feels so slick suddenly, but puts it in the back of his mind.

Silence passes between them, the kind of silence that would make Howard’s heavy breaths obvious to anyone but Randy.

He’s feeling a little bored at the moment, just sitting there. Shouldn’t they be playing Grave Puncher now? Then again, it’s rare that Howard let’s him use his leg as a pillow…

"Hff… hah… Hm…" Howard’s punishing grip becomes soft, combing through the latest Ninja’s hair. "I wouldn’t mind being able to hypnotize someone some time…. Heh, like you."

"Huh?" Randy squints up at Howard, pushing himself up a little. "Me?"

"Yeah,"

Randy can kind of feel dainty fingers trail over his neck, hooking into something secured firmly to it. But not really. He thinks it’s probably just his imagination again.

"And you wouldn’t even know I was doin’ anything…" Howard waggles his eyebrows at this, making his slightly raspy voice go mockingly menacing.

Randy laughs in bursts at that, head tilting back to give his friend a better look at the strip of leather strapped a few inches below his adams apple.

"Yeah right! Of course I’d notice! I’m the /Ninja/!"

Howard laughs too, but it’s more like a wheeze, one filled with smugness and a horrible niggling nugget of guilt.

"You’re probably right-for once-, Cunningham!" his eyes drop to the freakishly long fingered hand that lays near his leg, cum already drying on the appendage.

"You’re probably right…"


End file.
